fazbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaypoto Staffington
Kaypoto Staffington is a Human OC belonging to Golden Forge. He is a day guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and happens to be a mage. He is the most feared of all guards, because of his powerful spells, enchantments, and curses. He is also the newest day guard as of now. Appearance Kaypoto Staffington is 5 feet, 3 inches tall. He wears light-blue mage robes with a big yellow day guard badge. He is Caucasian, and has short blonde hair, but the hair can't be seen because of his big wizard hat. He also has rainbow eyes, for some reason. He wield a large staff that is yellow and black, in a stripe pattern. He usually has a smile on his face. Locations Kaypoto Staffington lives in his house during the night time, which has a mage tower attached to it. During his day job, he moves anywhere in the pizzeria, making sure that everything is ok and no problems are made. His favorite locations are the kitchen and the party room. Behavior/Personality Kaypoto Staffington is normally joyful and curious. But he can be very serious at other times, especially when he is at his job. He walks everywhere, making sure that everything is ship-shape. If a kid is involved in an accident, he will help at the very moment. If the average adult begins causing trouble, he will throw him/her out. If a criminal attacks the pizzeria, he will kill him/her without hesitation. He is very brave towards most things, making him nearly fearless against them. But in the occasion that he comes across something he fears (Giant trolls, Topaz the Warlock, big bombs, and Mech-Apoteryx), he will fall apart, and run away as fast as possible. The only time he faces these things in bravery, is when somebody he cares for very much is in danger of these things. History Kaypoto Staffington was once a little boy in the kingdom of Etheria. His grandfather was the great Mage, and his father was the even greater Apprentice. He grew up nearly fearless, and very confident, learning spells from his father. Unfortunately, all great things come to an end, as his grandfather was killed by a Giant Troll, and his father was killed by Topaz the Warlock. Etheria was soon blown up by an atomic bomb. (See how his fears were developed?) After the destruction of Etheria, Kaypoto swam for weeks, looking for civilization. He finally made it to New York, where he became adapted to the technology of the modern world, as opposed to medieval Etheria. After settling in a town, he started using the new technology to boost his magic skills. He became an aristocrat in the town, becoming rich. But he wasn't having any fun. After 10 years of being in the modern world, Kaypoto discovered something to do, a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He went to apply for a job, and got the Day Guard position. He has this job not because he needs money, he is loaded with money! He has this job because he needs the action, the danger, and the love... Relationships * General Cod McFish: Sees General Cod as an honorable entity, and respects him. But he doesn't trust General Cod at night. * FR3D-TP: Sees FR3D-TP as a jester, a joker, something to laugh at. * SCP-650: Sees SCP-650 as a joke statue, one people use to try and freak others out with its flexibility. * Nakeada: Sees Nakeada as a respectable night guard that deserves a fucking break. He was also hired by her. * Godfrey: Sees Godfrey as like a peasant, considering the fact he lives in the basement. * Mech-Apoteryx: Sees Mech-Apoteryx as the #1 enemy in the building, but has a fear of him, so Kaypoto will only attack him when he has the courage to do so. * John "The Vigilante" Smith: Sees him as a good friend, and an occasional partner, mostly because of their common goals. He will help directly in most situations, unless one of his fears is present. * All Innocent Humans: Sees them as treasures, something he must protect. * All Criminals: Sees them as monsters, and attacks them at all costs. * All Other Animatronics: Sees them as fun during the day, and not fun during the night. Quotes * "Oola Kushee!" ~ One of Kaypoto Staffington's favorite lines to say when casting a spell. * "Most of these animatronics don't scare me. In fact, I find them cute." ~ Kaypoto Staffington's reaction towards most of the animatronics. * "I am absolutely petrified of Giant Trolls, Atomic Bombs, Topaz the Wizard, and that fucking Archaeopteryx with that Lady..." ~ Kaypoto Staffington listing what he is afraid of. Other Facts/Trivia * He is considerably short, yet he is extremely powerful * Based off of several games involving Mages, like Dungeon Defenders, Happy Wars, and Castle Crashers. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Day Guards Category:Other